


Saturday Morning

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [115]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: anonymous  asked: "Stiles/Derek “I don’t get how you don’t have bags under your eyes. You never sleep. Tell me your secrets.” Please





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles stares into his coffee while he listens to Derek move around the kitchen making breakfast. He could watch Derek move around the kitchen, but that would require lifting his head, and staring into his coffee is kind of soothing. A smooth black surface, with a little white dot where it catches the light. If he breathes in deeply enough, could he inhale the caffeine through the steam coming off it? That would be great, since that wouldn’t require him lifting his arm.

A bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice materialize next to the coffee. A nudge against his thigh tells him Derek just sat down in the chair next to his.

‘I don’t get how you do it. You don’t have bags under your eyes, even though you never sleep. Tell me your secrets,’ Derek says. His tone is one of jolly sarcasm.

Stiles turns his head to glare at his boyfriend. Derek’s smile widens, then softens.

‘I know you were finishing your assignment so you’d have most of the weekend free, but the reason you come here and don’t stay on campus is so you can catch up on some sleep,’ Derek continues. He brushes a hand through Stiles’ hair, and Stiles leans into the touch.

‘Not the only reason I come here,’ Stiles reminds him waggling his eyebrows. The effect somewhat lessened by a wide yawn.

Derek snorts. ‘Eat you cereal. And no coffee for you today, you’ll only crash harder once the caffeine wears off and you’re this tired,’ Derek says when Stiles tries to protest.

‘Fine,’ Stiles grumbles, shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. ‘What’re the plans for today?’

‘Netflix. A nap. I made a diner reservation, but we can order in if you’re too tired.’

‘You’re awesome.’

‘I know,’ Derek smirks. ‘And next time just do your assignments and reading during the day, okay? I don’t care if you’re stuck behind your laptop for the weekend, I’m just happy you’re here.’

Your heart melting while feeling like it’s too small to contain all your feelings at the same time, is an odd sensation, Stiles thinks as he pulls Derek in for a kiss. But a good kind of odd.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
